Auslly Love Songs on Demand
by LoveShipper
Summary: Here is a collection of Auslly oneshots based on love songs. Will be mushy, gushy, sweet and romantic. Feel free to request songs. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Here is my collection of oneshots that are based on love songs. So I won't be writing the lyrics to the songs so I will tell you what song the story is based on so you have the choice to listen to the song while reading. Warning the stories will be all mushy, gushy, sweet and romantic Auslly oneshots. Feel free to give me the love songs you want me to write.

I don't own anybody, songs or the characters, unless I am making up characters and of course the plot. So don't sue. Enjoy and review.

Song: "Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's Hercules. Ally is still in the dark about being in love with Austin but not for long if Trish had anything to do with it.

"Trish, I am going to say this for the hundredth time and I am going to say it really slow to really get my point across; I...am...not.. in...love...Austin. I love him like a best friend, that is how deep my feelings go for if I was in love with him and that is a huge impossible and imaginary "if", a relationship between us would only ruin our close friendship, our partnership and would end up with the complete shattering of not only my heart but also my self esteem, which you know is already pretty low, and my world. No thank you, I would prefer to keep my sanity, heart, world and one of my most cherished friendships in tact.

I have already been burned twice by guys, remember Joshua and Liam in grade 8, who I had thought liked me for me; a bookworm, know it all, goody goody dork. But they were really playing games with my head and heart for their own immature and hurtful reasons and embarrassed me in front of the entire class by publicly announcing my flaws & the many reasons why I am unlovable to any and all guys. Believe me some of our loving classmates still love to remind me of my ex crushes' rejections as concrete proof that I will be a cat lady still living with my father running Sonic Boom with no value in life.

I don't feel like going through that heartache, being worried that I will never making my impact on the world or find true love every again, not with my mind always reminding me of the pain,heartache, ridicule and feeling so shattered that love, my wildest dreams of writing music to touch people's hearts so I make an impact on their life and going against my comfort zone can bring to me. I have decided that unless I am 100% sure that the guy I give my heart to loves me 100% and gives me his loyalty, devotion, love and self the whole way I will never fall in love again.

Though I love that you are always there for me, good time and bad with comforting me all night with hugs, cartoons of fruity mind swirl, reassurances that there is a guy out there destined for me, that everyday I make a lasting impression on everyone I met and are guaranteed to live my dreams once I get over my crippling self esteem issues, can you please let this issue about me having romantic feelings for Austin drop.

I know that Austin is a really sweet, caring, romantic guy who any girl would be lucky to have fall in love with them but for the last time I don't love him in a romantic sense. What do I have to do or say to prove that?" Ally said as she flopped onto her bed, frustrated that once again this taboo topic had been brought up once again even after she had already told Trish that there was nothing between Austin and her many times. How did the story of Austin acting all weird, clingy and snippy with Jamie when he had innocently been asking if she wanted to come to his house for a movie turned into this never ending discussion?

Trish had the strong urge to smack her head repeatedly on the nearest hard surface at the stubborness and blindness of her two best friends at what was obvious to practical strangers let alone their families; that they were head over heels in love with each other and were destined to be together. What else besides knocking Austin & Ally's heads together could she do to prove that to them? Since it was obvious to everyone but Austin and Ally by high heaven she will prove that fact to them anyway she could, whether they wanted to hear it or not. She refused to go another day with Austin and Ally being blind to the fact that their soulmate were right in front of them, something they should have done something about it a year ago.

(Trish is going to talk for a long time. Not rambling but just stating her case and not letting Ally argue or rationalize her points)

"How could I forget those "will not be named but thinking of the worst possible names that will make you smack my arm" little boys? But honey, I am going to say this one more time; in no possible universe would Austin ever be in the same category as those losers, he is in a class of his own so stop denying your love for him just because of what those idiots did or what could happen if you let someone else in.

Because I know my best friend, I will need to provide proof to prove that you Ally Dawson are as head over heels in love with Austin Moon as he is with you so here we go; Exhibit A- a list written by 8 year old Ally after torturing her best friend with an all night Disney movie marathon where she exclaimed after every romantic moment "awww" and chattering on and on about how one day she will find her own Prince Charming, be a princess and live happily ever after. It is a list of the qualities you wanted your prince to have which will prove that Austin is your Prince once and for all.

Let's start with #4 Likes spending time with me, one on one or with both our friends and families- I haven't forgetten those times when you "conveniently" forgot to tell me about plans that Austin and you just happened to have made during your songwriting sessions or your "Austin&Ally" days. I think you two lovebirds do that so you guys can have some alone time where there are no witnesses to gush or take pictures of your lovey dovey, so not just best friends, sweet and romantic words and actions. Or locking yourselves in the practice room to "write" a song which takes you two to the wee hours of the morning, now I am not doubting that you guys write songs in that period of time but I also think that you two milk the minutes you two have together alone as much of possible.

Another piece of evidence is that you are always inviting Austin to a lot Sunday family dinners and he is more then happy to return the favor where you both meet everyone in the immediate family and where Austin has had many sit down man to man talks with your dad while you are busy working at Sonic Boom or being an adorable goody goody doing her schoolwork. Oh yes your dad sees that you are in love with Austin too and wants to make sure he is right for his little girl before he gives you two lovebirds his blessings, check with your dad and he will tell you it has happened. So check that one off."

#3 Loves me for me and wouldn't change me for anything. I feel the exact same way about him- Well that is self explainatory but I will now give you examples since you are giving me the "I still don't see your point" look. I know that technically Austin and you are opposites but that is why you guys are best friends who fell in love and they say opposites attract. He might drive you up the wall with his childish mischievous antics and simple mindness remarks but deep down you love him just the way he is and wouldn't change him for anything, not even if you had three wishes to do so. No one hurts or says anything bad about your Austin or Little Miss Shy and Quiet becomes Ms I-Am-Very-Vocal-About-Protecting-The-Man-I-Love.

Austin is the same way when it comes to you; there was this total beach blonde airhead fan at the beach a few months back who may I say flirting techniques were both lame and stupid that I am surprised she would ever think to use it on any guy for fear she would get laughed at flirting with Austin when he was waiting in line for ice cream.

She dared to ask Austin how he could be friends let alone associate with a "nobody, dork, teacher's pet, pathetic little girl who is so hungry for any attention that she hangs all over a hottie like him. And then if that hadn't made Austin see red, she went on to say that you would never amount to anything but a cat lady whose only job she could ever have is managing the little insignificant job at her daddy's store and would die alone without anyone to love her.

I swear, hand to heart, that I thought Austin's head would explode to the point that he would start shooting fire out of his mouth or smoke out of his ears. That is how mad he was, he could barely control his anger when he said through clenched teeth: "How dare you lie about and trash Ally who is one of the sweetest, realest, beautiful inside and out, intelligent young woman I know who just happens to be one of my best friends who will make a huge impact on this world and change it for the better leaving pathetic people like you in her wake without a second thought.

You asked who could ever love her? Well you are looking at someone who does wholeheartedly; I am in love with Ally, quirks and all, and I wouldn't change her for a millions dollars no matter who is totally jealous of her awesomeness. Now leave me alone." ( Trish gives Ally a pointedly look as Ally's face goes a little paler; she had been noticing that her bullies and haters online hadn't been bugging her as much lately but she thought they had matured to see the errors of their ways. But apparently she had her very own superhero protecting her which made her heart beat a little faster)

"I see that the lightbulb is starting to light up in Ms Dawson's head which I assume means you are coming to the realization that what your wise best friend is saying is true; you are head over heels with Austin and he is madly in love with you. So I will continue with #2- He is sweet and romantic towards me but not over the top or in a way that seems like he is faking. I swear that not an hour goes by when Austin says or does something that is just so gosh darn sweet or romantic that it makes girls swoon at the sight as they pull out their phones and pressure their own guys to step to Austin's level to be just as sweet and romantic towards them.

Romantic movies have nothing on Austin Moon when it comes to showing as well as telling his #1 girl aka you how he feels, he dares to say he isn't good at expressing feelings, yeah right buddy . I mean you two barely knew each other but he tried really hard to give you credit where it was obviously due for "borrowing" "Double Take" and was really sorry that he had caused you to become a small wrecking ball on the Helen Show. He had only wanted to help you get exposure for your wonderful songwriting skills.

Most men wouldn't do something that sweet for someone they just met let alone keep doing them as naturally as Austin does. It is like being sweet and romantic towards you is his daily rountine so it is only natural for you two to fall head over heels in love with each other. He also risked his own music career, one of his biggest dreams, in order to make sure the most important girl knows how extra special she is not only once but twice with no thought or regret of doing it and I am sure Austin will do it as many times as it takes for you to get how special you are to him.

Last but not least was the time he actually didn't care if he got grounded by his parents because he had to help you make up the money you silly kind hearted girl let the elementary school kids with their big doe eyes and sad story got her to "donate" every instrument in her daddy's shop to them, as long as you didn't get into trouble with your dad. So many more acts of chivalry, probably 2 sweet\romantic actions\words per day, to tell but those are the ones that came first to mind. Plus only your babbling and rambling is adorable and sigh worthy, according to your Austin.

And now my bestie, that takes us to #1- Will give me lots of kisses that we both don't want to stop and other forms of affection like endearments, hand holding and putting his arms around me in snuggly hugs and cuddles. I swear you two have no personal boundaries or space, you two seem to like being all squished together on whatever one person is sitting on like the benches, the backseat of cars heck even the classroom chairs, desks be darned.

Or the fact that Austin's hand always seems be on the small of your back whether you need guiding or not or stands super duper close that I swear he is breathing in your scent from your hair or your perfume. And don't tell me you forgot you gushing about the sparks you felt when Austin touched your hand while you doing your songwriting sessions cause that should have been your first hint that you guys were more then friends.

Or the hugs where you two like glomp onto each other like if you guys were apart even for a minute it would be torture so you hang on for as long as you can or before someone namely me as nicely as she can reminds you that you two aren't exactly alone in this world and things like work, school, hanging out with friends and life need to be done so now is not time for timeless hugs. Don't worry Alls, the kissing that won't stop until you two need air and the snuggly cuddles will come, Austin wants it just as much, maybe a smidge more, as you do, you two are the only hurdles to actually being able to kiss and do all the other forms of affection.

All in all I am so jealous cause girl you have found your dream man, just like you have always dreamed about meeting when we were little children dressed up in your mom's clothes and heels with our fake boas and big purses waltzing around your bedroom with our imaginary princes. Now just admit that you are head over heels in love with Austin and go get your man. Now shoo, go on. No time like the present. Don't make me have to drag you over to his house cause I will. Oh darn that is my mom, I am suppose to be cleaning my room (laughs hysterically). Text you later from my closet."

Ally was left on her own just looking around her room, not sure if she should text Austin to warn him of Trish once again playing matchmaker so to be on alert of her until she forgets about her silly theory. As Ally thought, she walked around her room looking at her small but still meaningful collection of pictures of the people most important to her aka her family and best friends on her bedside table, that she might or may not looking at as she is falling asleep while thinking how loved she is.

She quickly realized that most of her pictures were of Austin and her in as Trish would say: "adorkable" and seemingly forgetting there was a camera capturing their every move moments that someone looking at them would think were sweet and romantic couple moments. She felt a warm feeling in the depths of her stomach that grew with each passing second at the thought that Austin might actually have romantic feelings for her.

These thoughts also caused a gooey and dreamy expression to appear on her face at the realization that she was more then perfectly happy about him loving her as more then a friend. Once she became aware of her body language and facial expression, she sighed a deep sigh and collapsed onto her bed, still confused on what or how to think about possibly falling in love with her best friend, the cliche of it all still hitting her.

 _I still can't believe that Austin said out loud to a total stranger that he loves me and not in a best friends kind of way but in the romantic ,unconditionally and real kind of love. Though I did have the feeling that even when he was teasing and pretending to complain about me being a goody goddy, know it all dork that he still liked me for me and wouldn't change me in anyway, no matter how times he tries to "fun" me up or should I say take me out of my comfort zone. I guess his teasing was just him pulling on my pigtails like a little boy with a crush on a girl that he has no idea how to act around which somehow makes me feel like happy dancing or bouncing up and down._

 _I would never admit this to anyone let alone Trish ,who I love like a sister, but who would never let this talk stay between us and would try her hardest to not only matchmake Austin and me but would blab the truth to him the instant my back is turned. ( Memo to myself, confiscate Trish's cell phone until she pinkie promises and swears on our friendship that she will never ever in a million years tell Austin about this conversation until I have a heart to heart ( hahaha heart to heart,I am so puny) with myself.)_

 _Secrets and Trish don't mix. But all this remincing about times when Austin and I weren't exactly acting like best friends more like two people who are head over heels in love and the fact that Austin might be in love with me has made me question my own feelings towards him. Is it true; am I in love with Austin?_

 _I wasn't kidding when I said that Austin is a catch for any girl, he is just too sweet, easy to be around and talk to about anything, romantic, caring and adorkable not to capture a lucky girl's heart. Hmm not really liking the thought of another girl kissing him, holding his hand, making goo-goo eyes at him and overall being showered daily with Austin's affections, touches and attention. I am getting that tight, uneasy feeling in my tummy right now, not a good sign._

 _Why does it feel like my heart is slowly but surely breaking in half with the images that my oh so "loving" imagination is supplying of Austin being all cutsey with another girl and how downtrodden and lost I would feel as the best friend who feels like she lost one of her limbs or even a huge part of her heart?. Ok I get it brain, I am falling in love with Austin but I am so not ready to say it out loud yet let alone say anything about it to Austin. So for right now I won't say I am in love with Austin to anyone but me, myself and my diary._


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to AusllyRauralover100- My Love's Like By Sabrina Carpenter. Ally is being pulled in many different directions at school as well as a personal life and she is feeling the stress. Good thing she has her own slice of paradise aka her Austy. Don't own anybody but the plot and the characters I make up.

Ally's POV

It was a typical Friday night. I had just gotten home from an amazing date with Austin even though to be honest any time I get to spend with Austin is amazing, no matter what we are doing. We had gone on a picnic in the park after a lovely spring walk down the nature trail and "somehow" ended up reliving our childhood by having a blast playing in the playground, chasing each other up, down and around the playstructure in a game of "Tag" as well as having a contest of who can swing higher.

The night was made even more perfect when instead of a simple goodbye and a kiss, we ended the night with cuddling on the porch swing stealing kisses that got longer with each one but the passion and love behind them never changed until my dad interrupted: "Ahem say Goodnight to my daughter Austin. You guys will see each other tomorrow like every other day. Geesh come up for some air. Ok fine you guys have 2 minutes for everything that constitutes a goodbye, then it is time for Ally to come inside and Austin to go home. Believe me I will be timing you two as much as watching and it starts now."

My father, ladies and gentlemen, the typical overprotective daddy who seems to think no guy should ever be all lovey dovey and touchy feely towards his little girl and if the guy hurts his daughter in anyway then the boy should watch out cause daddy will be on your butt, no one hurts papa bear's cub and gets away with it . Before you ask, yes my dad likes Austin but as he reminds me no matter how old I get, I will always be his little girl so whether he likes Austin or not, my well being takes precedence.

I should hope that my dad likes Austin since Austin and I have been best friends for going on 3 years so he has been around Austin and talked to him so he knows the sweetheart that is my boyfriend. Even though my dad was estatic when Austin and I announced we were dating that doesn't mean that he can't tease my boyfriend now and then just to keep Austin on his toes. I was still on a high from the date that I decided to post my lovesick feelings on my blog to my fans: "Everyone says you only fall in love once but that's not true, because everytime I see you, I fall in love all over again."

Within a couple of seconds, responses came flying in; not gonna lie but it is kind of nice to have people who hang on my every word and actually look forward to find out what I think or feel each day (not to say that my friends and family don't listen to me or don't want to hear what I have to say but I haven't met my fans face to face yet so it is a different feeling). With each positive loving comments my good mood only grew complete with an ear to ear smile as my fingers flew over the keyboard as I responded.

"Austin&Ally sweetness or should I say a perfect example of what true love is suppose to look like. I want your guys' kind of love story; you guys are the lucky ones to have found it so young. I 3 you both"

"Gee I wonder who that quote is for? :D Kidding, I know it is for Ally's #1 guy, boyfriend and sweetheart aka Austin Moon. Duh who else would it be about? I hope I can find someone who I loves me half as much as you and Austin love each other cause then I would know we are meant to be."

"Aww that was so beautiful and well said. I bet you wrote it, little Ms Writer. I am sure Austin would agree with what you said, I remember seeing videos of his first couple of performances, you two were so lovesick even then, you two lovebirds. Hurry up Austin and respond to your girl so we can all gush and coo over your romantic online flirting."

As I was responding to my fans or should I say my frians (friends who are also fans), my phone started to ring signaling new e-mails. Since I hardly have any e-mails except when Ronnie, family or friends e-mailed me so I was pretty startled to see I had 3 e-mails, all from individuals from either the different extracurricular activities I belong to or fellow students in my class with whom I am doing assignments with.

"Ally, there is a meeting for the Time Schedulers set for after school tommarrow. Don't be late or that will be a warning towards being dismissed from the club."

"Ally, we are going to have a group meeting on Wednesday to discuss our progress on the "Important Period in History" project during lunch period. Please bring all your materials on the topic of woman\men\ children roles in the Medievil Times with you to the meeting. Since Jamie has been sick all week she has no time to find information on her topic: Daily Life, with her having to catch up on her assignements. So could you do the research since your topic is so small. Thanks in advance."

"Ms Dawson; you have been assigned to 8 9th graders in the subjects of English, Biology and Arithmetic. These tutoring sessions are an hour long when being done during the lunchtime period and 2 hours 3x a week after school. Be there tommarrow in Room 202"

Holy Moly and I thought I was busy before with songwriting with Austin, working on my record as well as work, school and having a personal life. Now I have more responsibilites on my already full plate; especially my after school hours. Oh boy, it is a good thing I am part of the Time Schedule club even if I haven't exactly been to many meetings since my career took off. Hey there is only certain hours in a day and most of them are spent either at school, in the recording studio, at home or at Sonic Boom. I can only stretch myself so thin but I have a feeling that Ally Dawson has to become an elastic band.

I hate letting people down, even if it couldn't be helped, it makes this uneasy and uncomfortable feeling settle in my stomach, deep that it niggs at me all day and all night so that I can't eat, sleep or think about anything else until I get to the point where I have to do something to get rid of the feeling; even if I only had good intentions in mind when I took on too much extra workload. I am the type of person who likes making people happy, even if I stress myself ful blown out or am juggling many different things which ends up with people not getting my full best and end up getting mad at me anyways.

Even with the added stress and responsibilty heaped on my this very night, I know that I can handle everything and not crack under pressure. I mean I have handled having a social life along with practically working at Sonic Boom for close to 40 hours per week and having many all night music sessions with Austin for many years so what is a few more extra tasks? I can do it, I know I can.

Sunday

"Alls? Ally? Are you here?" Austin called out as he entered Sonic Boom late afternoon, a melody taking a trip from his head down to his dancing to the beat as he walked feet. Usually on the weekends, Austin liked to sleep in as much as he could, only waking up when his mom came into his room, openned the curtains so the sunshine streams in and wakes him up gently though the music coming out of his radio helps too.

If that doesn't work, Mrs Moon rains kisses on his cheeks and neck whispering "Wakey wakey my little man. Come on Ally is waiting for you, probably to write some more of your beautiful songs and to see what new mischief is in store for her. You don't want to let her down do you? Well you got to get up then or you will and I know you don't like to do that, not to your Ally so uppy uppy"

But he and his parents soon realized that most days Austin beat the alarm clock and was ready in a flash when Ally was mentioned in the conversation or Austin thought of the extra time he would get to spend with his #1 girl if he got up a little earlier. Even if he had to sit on the counter "supervising" her running around helping customers in order to get some time with her, as long as they were together and she talked to him in between customers he was happy.

 _Who needs extra sleep when that time could be spent with someone you love? Love wins over sleep eveytime. Too bad there wasn't enough hours in the day to spend with Ally but that doesn't mean I won't try to spend as many of those hours with Ally as I can. I haven't seen Ally all weekend, my little "Albee" ( Ally+bee), always seems to flittering from one place to another with an armful of books, papers and pencils in her hair which means I usually got a "Hi Bye Austin. Can't talk now but I will try to text you later" along with a kiss as she leaves in a hurry._

 _Another guy might be worried that Ally was ignoring me by pretending to be busy cause she didn't want to be in a relationship with them anymore. Not me, cause I know that no matter how busy Ally is, she will always make time for us to go on our dates, have our "Austin &Ally" moments where we don't do anything but just cuddle and enjoy our time together. And of course time to have our songwriting sessions and when it is the two of us, it is truly the two of us meaning that I have all of Ally's time and attention just like she always had mine since the beginning. I wonder where she is? _

Austin sauntered up to the practice room to see if Ally was there, if not then it was time for full blown panic attack which meant rushing around the mall and contacting everyone from Mr Dawson to Trish to find his lady love. His second search resulted in finding Ally, fast asleep with her head on her arms softly breathing but drooling all over herself with thick books, her laptop, pencils, pens, paper and her songbook being open and strewn all over the table. He stopped just outside the door, just smiling at the adorable picture in front of him. _Aww even when she is drooling in her sleep she is my adorable Sleeping Beauty._

 _Sorry to wake you up sweetness but I need my daily dose of Ally or I will be a grumpy pants like my mom teases me when I am missing you. She also says that she can tell the days when I have "Austin &Ally" time and the days when it is boys' day out by the mood I am in when I get home; a smiley, giddy, bouncing on my toes and talking a mile a minute is an "A&A" day. Ohh goody maybe I will be able to do the whole "Fairy Tale Kiss that Wakes Up the Sleeping Princess" kind of kiss, oh yes please. _

"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty. Your prince has arrived to awaken, that is how the prince talks in fairy tales, from your sleep so that he can spend some time with you. Come on sweetheart open those big brown eyes unless you would like me to do the traditional raining kisses all over your face to wake you up then by all means keep pretending to be asleep." Austin whispered in Ally's ear while gently shaking her awake, kind of hoping that Ally would take the second option which would give him an "excuse" to kiss the woman he loves.

"As tempting as getting a kiss from my prince is, I am way way too tired. I was up until 1 am doing very important school stuff and then had to get up at 7 to open the store by 9. I must be talking in my sleep cause there is no way I have the energy to talk let alone open my eyes. I just need a couple of minutes more of dozing, a big ole glass of water and food that hopefully I don't end up face first in, then I will be ready to go" Ally mumbled as she tried unsuccessfully to lift her head that felt so heavy like it was made of the heaviest stone only to have it collapse back onto the table with a dull thud.

"Aww my poor girl. Honey I keep telling you that once the clock hits 10 it is time to put away the homework, my little goody goody, and focus on more important things like your loving boyfriend who is always ready for some alone time with his girl, no matter what day or time. Speaking of your boyfriend, I will go get you whatever yummy hot food your little heart desires, I promise that won't be pancakes, to energize my girl so we can have some Austin&Ally time. Be back in a moment my sweet, ok never calling you that cheesy nickname again." Austin said as he planted kisses on Ally's crown and rubbed her shoulders before leaving.

For the record Austin really did try to get Ally some food but he was stepped by a growing crowd of potential customers and he didn't see Mr Dawson anywhere so he decided to be a good boyfriend and man the cashier. It seemed to be a good decsion cause soon he was swamped with purchases and inquiries: "That will be $97.00." "The trumpets are over there" "Lessons start at $20\hour and are done by the owners' very talented daughter by the way" and "No this isn't the ear doctor!" all while running around the store like a chicken with its head cut off that he didn't notice Ally behind him until she was beside him rubbing his back with a kiss to the head as a thank you for helping out.

"Wow Ally, how long have you been standing there? Sorry, your dad wasn't around so I decided to man the counter but I didn't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep. Now that you're up, would you let this popstar take you out for a special lunch?" Ally gladly accepted Austin's hooked arm and they ventured towards the food court where Ally got a chicken ceasar on multigrain wrap and Austin got a juicy double decker burger with warm from the cooker fries.

They took their food back to the practice room for an impromptu picnic where conversation and flirting came so easily. As did Austin oh so smoothly putting an arm around Ally's shoulders and pulling her as close to him as he could while Ally "stole" bites from his hamburger while snuggling up to him, entwining their fingers and giving love squeezes.

"Now that we had dinner, we can go dancing. M'lady." Austin announced as he played the love song\dancing playlist, that he "conveniently" put together in hopes that he and his girlfriend (he loves to say that and have it apply to Ally) might have a dance party. Which they did in their practice room with no one to judge or laugh at Ally's "unique" dance moves but letting them let loose with any and all dance moves in their repertoire, Austin doing the silly "Ally way" moves in order to make his girl smile and shake her head at the loving silliness that is Austin.

But nothing beat slow dances where Austin and Ally forgot about the world even existing beyond themselves cause they were in their own love bubble where everything even the music playing and the overhead lights sounded and looked so much brighter and sweeter. They barely heard the music as they were too zoned into the eyes of the person they love as they tried to imprint in their memories box the feel of being in the person they love's arms, their scent and the taste of their lips as they kissed for what felt like the first time even though there has been many kisses before and whispering the love song lyrics into the air between them.

The ringing of Ally's cell phone interrupted their love daze, Austin and Ally tried to ignore it but it kept on ringing and ringing so reluctantly Ally got her phone only to find two messages on it: "Hey Ally. Wow you must be really busy doing your part of the project as well as Jamie's part. But that is what has to happen in a group; the others have to pick up the slack when someone is too busy or sick to do their share. I just wanted to call to say that our meeting has been moved up from Wednesday to tommarrow so please bring everything for lunch break."

"Ms Dawson, I just wanted to let you know that the schedule for tutoring will start tommarrow at noon. Please don't be late, this is going on the extracurricular part of your college exams which colleges will look at and I would hate to see one of my best and most promising students blow her chance. See you tommarrow."

"Oh boy what am I going to do? I can't be in two places at once and both places I really need to be there for, it is important. If I don't go to tutoring then not only am I letting my tutorees down by not giving them the one on one help they desperately need to pass those really hard classes but Harvard will look down on the fact that I don't honor my committments or put my best foot forward in everything I do.

And I can't let my history group down, I am responsible for most of the work needed to finish the assignment so not only will I let my group down which will result in a bad grade. I can't have a bad mark, I have never had one in my life. Oh my good what if this bad mark would be the one that kills my dream of going to Harvard for music? I can't let that happen.

No matter what I decide people will be angry at me and you know I hate when people are mad at me. It gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I already can't sleep or eat with all the added stress in my life. Why did you have to be so charming, distracting and so romantic? I should be working on the items on my to-do list not being romanced by you, no matter how nice it feels to let go for awhile" Ally fretted, fussed and rambled as she wrung her hands and practically gnawed on her lip as her worries and stresses came washing over her.

"Ok Alls breathe,nice and slow. That's my girl. First of all; sweetheart, why do you always put so much on your plate? Saying yes to everyone and everything so that you get all stress ball in the end? I know you want to help everyone, my little helper, but in the end someone is always disappointed in your effort, either you or someone else. It can't be healthy to have so much stress, jobs and anxiety on your shoulders but it doesn't have to be so bad if you, I don't know, asked your darling friends or boyfriend to help you out. Ally, you know that Dez, Trish and I will always help you out, no matter what but first you gotta ask.

Secondly I have to be a distracting and romantic guy when it comes to the girl I love (he raises their joined hands to his lips to press soft kisses on the tops of her hands) If I had known about my little sweeties' worries and stress, I would have put on my big boy pants and helped out sooner, not that I am not going to do whatever I can now, even staying up all night, to help as long as it makes my girl's stress level goes down a bit.

Even though this will probably get me a hit on the arm, I am honored that I could make my little goody goody forget about her problems for a little while; that just means I am being a good boyfriend which is always a daily goal of mine." Austin gathered Ally into his arms so that she had to look him straight in the eyes and knew he was being serious about what he was saying. Plus since she had moved out of his arms to ramble on and to answer her phone and he was missing her being in his arms.

After some more kisses and, yes Austin called it, a playful swat to his arm, the two of them got straight to work and ended up knocking out all the work. As well as a color coordinated schedule, done by Ally with Austin's scented markers as Austin playfully shook his head at her adorkableness, to help her get all her tasks and assignments done on time. _Thank Goodness I have someone like Austin to help me escape reality, even for awhile, as well as help make my stress and worry levels melt away with his love, understanding, patience, help and playful teasing. Every girl needs an Austin in their life but too bad ladies he is mine. Lucky me._


	3. Chapter 3

"Like I am Going to Lose You" by Meghan Trainor & John Legend. Please refrain from sending me any more song requests; I have enough of them on my plate right now. I will let you guys know when I am ready for more. Thanks. Warning: my stories will be gushy, sweet and romantic so if that isn't your thing then sorry but those are the type of stories I enjoy writing. Please review. Don't own anybody but the plot.

Austin, straggled into his room, looking like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had this worried look on his face while gnawing on his lips and running his hands through his hair, making it stand up on end like he was electrocuted as his mind whirled around all the recent events and all of what could happen if it continued on course, both the positives\negatives. He collapsed onto his bed, gathering Dougie into his arms for a tight hug and struggled to keep the tears threatening to overflow at bay.

"Austin, sweetie? What is the matter? Come on talk to Mom, it will help you immensely to talk about what is troubling Mommy's Little Baby Boy. I want to help so please talk to me" Mimi had come into her son's room to welcome him home from school and to see if he wanted to help her with dinner preparations. One look at her beloved son caused her to become worried about why he looked so down trodden and tired.

If there was something that she could do to help her son then she would do it, even if Austin didn't approve or fought against his mother fussing, fretting and meddling in his life once again. It was her job as a mother to help her child with his problems the best way she could; advice,meddling and fussing over him even to the point of totally annoying him; all done in the name of motherly love.

"MOM! For the last time, I am no longer your little baby boy, I am 19, I am practically a man. And this man needs some advice; mother to her almost grown, big boy son advice. Today Ally got a letter saying that she has been accepted to Harvard, which is her dream school that she has wanted to go to since she was small cause that is where her mom went. On one hand I am really am happy for her, she has helped me fulfil every one of my dreams over the past years which I could never truly repay her for so she deserves to have her dreams come true.

But there's this little voice in my head nitpicking me at every turn. I have tried to get rid of it anyway I could think of from trying to ignore it to telling it off but it just won't go away. Mr Annoying Little Voice has been taunting me that once Ally leaves for college that will be the end of our relationship\partnership\friendship forever, I don't want to that happen; all three relationships are equally important to me and would never want to lose. I will and would fight tooth and nail to keep Ally in my life even if it means giving up my own dreams and wishes.

I have been working my cute butt off, with extra help from Ally, tutors and my teachers to raise my grades to ones that Universities/Colleges will look at as good enough to be accepted into their schools with. Who am I kidding? With my luck I will get into local college while Ally, Trish and Dez leave Miami to continue on with their lives and dreams while I am stuck in Miami with complete strangers never reaching my potential because my heart and mind will be in Massachusetts with Ally cause I am missing her like crazy and counting down the days until I can see, touch, or talk to her again.

I am terrfied that if Ally and I go to different college; that eventually she will forget all about me; I can't believe that I am the only guy who sees her inner and outer beauty so he falls head over heels in love with her at first sight. There might actually be a guy out there who is even more perfect for Ally then me, someone who is just as smart, sweet, romantic, down to earth , musical and level headed as my Ally and who will sweep her off her feet.

If that happens my poor fragile heart will break into little peices and shatter so I become a hermit who will never fall in love again cause I will stay in my room for the rest of my life crying over the lose of the woman of my dreams." Austin knew he might be a little too dramatic right now about something that his mom will probably say would never happen but hey he was letting his mom know one of his deepest worries (she was always saying Austin should open up more to her, she was interested in what was happening in his life and she gushed, cooed and gave awesome advice on how to win Ally's heart in the first place) so that had to count for something.

"Oh sweetheart; you have nothing to worry about. I know in my heart of hearts that what Ally and you have is once in a lifetime, can never be replaced or duplicated or lost no mattter what life throws at you two. It is the kind of love that every mother dreams her little ones finds in their lives; the true love kind, the kind that lasts forever and only grows stronger and richer through time's trials and errors.

So the thought of Ally ever leaving you for her "perfect" match is kind of laughable, not that I would ever laugh at my Austy, cause there is no one better matched for her then you. I am just stating the fact that you have nothing to worry about; now you can use all your time, attention and energy to be the head over heels in love boyfriend that Ally and I know and love." Mimi was trying not to laugh at the silly thing her son was worried about but it sneaked out as she spoke her peace behind her hand.

Unfortunately Mimi's words did nothing to soothe Austin's worries or concerns though it did help soothe his soul that his mom, who had listenned to his daily gushings about Ally about how she makes him feel and who only saw Austin and Ally when she came over for Sunday family dinner or stopped into Sonic Boom to see her son, could see the love between the young sweethearts. It proved he wasn't just looking at Ally through love googles which might have distorted his vision but nope he could see it clearly; he was in love with Ally and she was in love with him.

For the next week or so Ally noticed that Austin had definitely upped his romance and sweetness factor, not that he wasn't incredibly sweet and romantic through his words and actions before or she was complaining about being wooed by her boyfriend. Any and all words, she would swear hand to bible would send her heart slamming against her ribs like a sludgehammer or would do a stop-start rthym or make her melt like ice cream on a summer's day.

"Ok Austin, now don't get mad. I am saying this because I love you and we promised we would always be truthful to each other, no matter what. Though I love spending time with you, whether songwriting or just having some "lovey dovey couple" time, no matter what we do they are some of the best times I will ever spend. I love to spend as much time as i can with my favorite guy and yes I have noticed that your sweetness and romantic side has risen to a new level which I am definitely throughly enjoying.

I didn't think you could get any sweeter or more romantic but you really stepped up your game; a girl could get used to being this spoiled. But sweetie a girl does need her space to do her own thing or hang with her other friends or family so while you are still my complete sweetheart, I know Dez misses guy time with you. He has been moping around the Music Factory for days and has actually started to hang out with Trish, that is how much he misses you.

Aww don't give me that adorable "sad, I was just trying to show you how much I love\care and appreciate you, I didn't mean to make you mad at me" puppy dog look. You know that works on melting my resolve and heart in an instant it is a lethal weapon. Once you are accepted to Berklee College of Music, we will have 3 years of school and living in the dorms, we will have all the time in the world to be together in between the time spent in class, doing projects, homework studying together and of course the social events that make up college life.

Like a wise but lovable goofball once said: "Now that we've met, I am stuck like glue to you for life." So if you haven't figured it out by now, 4 years later, I will always be in your life as your girlfriend, best friend, songwriter and hopefully much more in the future. You will or could ever lose me, no matter what life has in store for us. So go on and spend some time with Dez and don't worry about me.

I have plenty to keep myself occupied though I will be calling you for our nightly talks so don't stay out too long. And please try to stay out of michief, I know it is hard for Dez and you to do that, but I don't feel like getting you two out of trouble for the hundredth time." Ally didn't want to hurt Austin's feelings and she wasn't feeling like she was being smothered. If anything she was feeling more loved but she had a feeling that Austin was feeling a little sad about the changes that were going to happen soon; aka the four of them graduating from high school and then continuing their education and lives so he was trying to make sure Ally wouldn't leave him. Her words had the dire effect as with a smile, Austin leaned over to kiss her until they were both breathless _Ready or not future here comes Austin Monica Moon. With Ally by my side, nothing is too scary to handle._


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back. Sorry it took me so long to get back to this oneshot collection. Once again I don't own anybody but the plot. The song is "Still the One" by Shania Twain and features the Moon munchkins. Please review and hopefully enjoy this fluffy, sweet, romantic and maybe a smidge cheesy fanfic._

 _It is Austin and Ally Moon's 10th wedding anniversary which leads to some reminiscing of the love story to end all love stories; their own._

December 2nd

 _Ohh girl pretty. Really pretty. If I was a cartoon character, I'm sure my eyes would be bugged out of my head with hearts as the irises, my tongue would be a carpet rolling out of the drool and covered with a drool river and I would be making weird animals hoots and whistles. Wow calm down Moon, when have you been so starstruck about a girl you just met? Usually it is the girls who act all silly, flirty and trip over their own tongue and feet for my attention, not that I am conceited or anything, I am just stating facts._

 _Not this girl, she seems to be a tough cookie who likes her rules and order and even in the face of having fun or experiencing life she will hold on tight to her rules and order. Ohh I am going to enjoy "funning" her up I can feel it in my bones, if she will only give me some of her time and energy. Do I want a chance to get to know her more? (thinks for a minute) Surprisingly I do, now to use the Moon charm to get past those "I love rules and order" walls and see if I can make a new friend out of Ms Cutie._

 _Wow and I always thought that the whole blondes are stupid was so cliche and stereotypical, I may have my "duh" moments but who doesn't have those in their lifetime?. But how dumb can I be to not have realized that over the last 3 years I have been slowly but surely falling in love with Ally? Thank you Dez for knocking some sense into me,I hate to admit it but you really are the "Love Whisperer"._

 _I mean Ally and I are together practically 24\7 and even when we aren't together she is on my mind thinking about our daily little moments that no one could say were "just friends" moments and planning our next encounter that will top the sweetest and romance of the previous ones. That should have been the thing that opened my eyes but whatever. I know now and will definitely do something about it._

 _I feel like dancing around the room in a big and extravagant happy dance while singing "Ally Dawson Loves Me!" over and over again so everyone in the mall would know that the woman of my dreams loves me back. Then sit down and seriously think of ways to sweep my girl off her feet in the most romantic and sweetest way ever; the most romantic movies and books will have nothing on me. Ready or not Ms Ally here I come and when I find you I will be making up for lost time and give you a lot of more of those soft, sweet, emotion poured into kisses._

 _Even though it might be my lovesick heart speaking but being dumped by Star Records is so worth it, (loss of a childhood dream or not) no one has the right to tell me who I can love let alone be in a relationship with. I think I know my fans pretty well and even though there are fans who will pout, whine and bully my Ally over the fact that she is the woman who won my heart "away" from them._

 _Then again there are more of my fans who will be over the moon happy to know that not only are Ally and I head over heels in love but are dating. Heck over the years we had been mistaken for a couple or told we would make a cute couple everytime we are seen together over the years so no one can or should be really surprised we finally got together._

 _How is that after 4 years of being apart, the longest, saddest and depressing years of my life, Ally is still the most drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on? I don't know what to do; when Ally called a break my heart broke into tiny pieces that I couldn't even pretend to move on with girls who learned pretty early on that they could never have my heart or love and who broke up with me within weeks of "dating" and from talking to Trish Ally had the same problem._

 _That made me happy to hear that Ally was just as torn up as me and hadn't found a "better" guy to replace me, that proved she might still be in love with me and if she had the chnage would take me back. If there was anyway we could get back together, I would be the happiest man in the entire world and would treat Ally like the Queen she is and never let her go again ,doubt my love or the fact that we were made for each other._

 _Sheesh and I thought I was nervous proposing to Ally, I wrote so many rough copies of my proposal plus many nights of practicing in the mirror even before I actually proposed to her. We were 24 with good jobs that we knew was leading to a bright future living our dreams of making music together , were head over heels in love and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together so in my heart in heart I knew it was the right time to propose. Ally not responding for what felt like forever but as she tells me it was only a minute made my palms become lakes, my heart threaten to beat out of my chest and run away and my mind retracing over my words to see what I might have said wrong to get denied the love of my life as my wife._

 _Ally knocking me down and raining kisses on my lips and face in between her breathless "yes!" saved my soul and heart from going nuts. Standing at the aisle I had a mini panic attack until I saw my beautiful angel gliding down towards me with an ear to ear smile which blinded everyone around her. The rest of the wedding was kind of a blur, though I do remember Ally and mine's vows, cause we were starring gooey eyed at each other the entire time in our love bubble. And you betcha I gave Ally a breath stealing kiss when the priest announced us husband and wife._

 _I have had a lot of memorable moments in my life, most of them have to do with Ally, and both of Ally's pregnancies and the birth of our two babies tops the list. I treasured every moment from the kicks, ultrasounds, cravings , daily father to child conversations and reading bedtime stories to the belly. To be honest I truly didn't care the gender of my babies, all I cared about was they were healthy, happy and maybe had more of their mommy's personality and looks then mine (hey according to me their mommy is an angel so any child like her would be incredibly blessed). With each child I become an even luckier guy; I got a daddy's girl who is her mom's mini clone and a little man who is like me to do guy stuff with but who also loves his mom with all his little heart._

When Austin first opened his eyes after shutting off the blaring alarm before it woke his wife, the bright sunlight caused him to scrunch his eyes before covering them with his arm until they were used to the morning light. It took him awhile to remember the memorable event that happened 10 years ago and was to date one of the best days of his life. He forced his mind to clear and to remember all the things he had to do to make this the anniversary the best one yet but to get them done before his wife he had to get up now.

He tried to sit up but he couldn't get up very far cause a little body was snuggled up to him, using his chest as her pillow and his waist as her 2nd teddy bear as her little legs were tangled with his. When he tried to wiggle out from under Ava, she whimpered and only clung to him tighter so not to disturb his daughter, Austin sat up and got out of bed slowly with his little monkey clinging to his front. Though he swear he could hear musical giggles coming from his chest so it seemed his little Sleeping Beauty was more awake then she pretended to be and didn't mind being moved.

"Good morning sweetheart. Rise and shine and greet this beautiful morning. Daddy needs his little princess' help in making mommy super duper happy and know how much we love her. There's my beautiful girl. Hi babydoll. ( places a kiss on Ava's pursed lips) Now we gotta wake up your brother, hope he isn't a bear." Austin crooned into Ava's little ear as he walked around the bed to Ally's side, stopping to check out his wife's beauty for a minute or two, to locate his son.

"Alex, buddy. Come on up and att'm. Oh don't you roll over on me. Come on daddy and Ava need your help in surprising mommy that will make her so happy that she will rain hugs, kisses and praise on us. Aha I see that smile, I know you like getting mommy kisses so it's time to get up." Austin alternatively rubbed and shook his son's back as gently as he could as Alex was all snuggled up in Ally's arms and with each shake the little boy only burrowed deeper with a whine of displeasure.

"Daddy, stop. No I do not want to get up. I am warm and all snuggly with mommy. Daddy, I said no." Alex protested as Austin worked a hand in between the two bodies, got his son free from his mom and to stop the beginning of whining and protesting gave him a piggyback ride with Ava still clinging to his front. The kids tried their hardest to stiffle their giggles but some of them escaped as Austin trudged down the hall with the extra weight of his kids on him down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

In her sleep Ally reached out for her family to pull them even closer together for a true family snuggle, a daily occurance that she throughly enjoyed going to sleep or waking up with, but found only slightly cooler sheets. She woke up with a start to find a lavender colored stationary with butterflies decorated in the corners on her husband's pillow with her name on it. Eagerly she scooped it up, not even lifting her head too far from her own pillow and read it:

To My Ally,

I still can't believe that 10 years ago the woman of my dreams agreed to be my wife and agreed to spend the rest of her life with me. It seems just like yesterday that you and I met, I might not have realized it at the time but I definitely fell in love with you when our eyes and your touch on my wrist only cemented it. We have had our ups and downs, just like any couple head over heels in love, but in the end our love, faith and trust in each other pulled us through and has only gotten stronger, deeper and truer over the years.

I fall even more in love with you more and more each day, it is like I am seeing you for the first time each day and even after all these years as besties, partners in music, husband and wife and of course mommy and daddy you are still the one and only woman my heart belongs to. You are the one I still dream about, night, day and specially when I am suppose to be paying attention to Jimmy and Ronnie ( hey they can't expect me to sing a love song and not expect me to have my own love on my mind while doing it).

You are also the woman that still gives me butterflies in my tummy and who puts a goofy lovesick grin on my face when I think of you or any of the moments we might have had our doubters, some delusional fans who thought we "belonged" with them and even our families who thought we were too young to understand what true love really means but you and me sweetheart proved them dead wrong. Good thing too cause if not then we wouldn't be happily married to our soulmates with two beautiful healthy and happy kids and a fulfilling and amazing career that allows us to work together and live out our musical dreams.

Happy Anniversary to the woman I love, then, now and forever. Here's to more 50 years of being happily in love.

Love

Your Hubby

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ( warning I will be collecting these hugs and kisses later ;) )

Ally walked into the kitchen to find quite a scene; Ava, the apron had to be tied at least three times around her skinny little waist and reached her toes, looking oh so adorable with a flour and egg combination batter on her cheeks, hands, hair and all over her apron dress as her little tongue stuck out in concentration as she carefully stirred the batter though most of the batter had escaped onto the counter.

Alex was running around setting the table when he saw his mom standing with a loving smile on her face watching her babies work. He ran over to Ally, wrapping his little arms around her waist holding a mismatched wildly arranged bouquet of flowers. "Happy Nannaversary Mommy! I got you flowers. Do you like them? I thought they were pretty and since you are pretty I wanted to get you something pretty"

Ally couldn't help but notice that the flowers were from her front yard garden as they still had the roots with dirt and rocks still clinging to them but her heart still melted like the pancakes her daughter was making at the sweetness of her son's actions. _Like Father Like Son both complete sweethearts without meaning to be but with simple words and gestures melt my heart and make me fall even more in love with them._ "Thank you sweetheart. I love the flowers, they are very pretty." she cooed as she crouched down to plant a kiss on his slightly puckered lips along with a squishy hug.

After a yummy family breakfast of pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit salad, Ally left to go to the studio for a couple of hours to do her vocals on Austin and hers' newest song while Austin got the kids ready to go grocery shopping for the romantic anniversary dinner he had planned for Ally and him and the other errands he needed to do before tonight.

"Daddy, what's a nanniversary?" Alex innocently asked as he swung his feet kicking his dad's thighs in the front seat of the cart while trying to read the shopping list in his hand. Ava, in the backseat answered as she reached for the items off the shelves that Austin read out: "Mommy and daddy got married, that means they became husband and wife, 10 years ago so they are celebrating with special food, flowers and lots and lots of kisses." Alex starts to mock gag, shudder and more or less get a "eww" look on his face like his sister said today means Austin and Ally will make him bathe in bugs or do other gross stuff.

Austin just laughed at his son's facial expressions as that had been his reaction when he was a child when he saw his parents or anyone being affectionate or loving towards each other. To be honest that had been his reaction, "when I do find love, there is no way i will be that far gone that I become a googly eyed-lovestruck goofball who can't stand to be away from my girlfriend let alone my lips off hers" all the way up to the moment he first realized he had fallen in love with Ally then he became that person wholeheartedly.

"What? You don't like seeing people being all kissy kissy and lovey dovey? (puckers up and pretends to lean in to kiss Alex much to his son's playful distress who tried to dodge him) Hate to break it to you little man but one day when you are older, you will meet a girl and fall in love with her which means you will want to give her kisses, be around her as much as you can and do and say sweet and romantic things for her to make her happy and want to give you more kisses. So don't make that yucky face at me."

Ally felt she could crawl into bed and sleep for the next 24 hours, after of course making sure her family's needs were taken care of and she had been properly cleansed and teeth were brushed. It had been a brutally long, stressful and demanding day at the studio; it seemed whenever she had thought she was finally done singing a particular song after doing the same song over a millions times, Ronnie would ask her to do it a couple more times to make sure it was 100% perfect.

Every part of her hurt from the 7 am to 6pm on the go constantly and possibly overusing her voice singing day she had plus the fact that she had two young very energetic kids to take care of, one who wasn't a fan of going to bed or sleeping in and was a fan of jumping on the bed and throwing pillows to wake someone up as early as he possible could. But since it was Austin and her's wedding anniversary, a day that shouldn't go past without celebrating the years they had shared together as husband and wife, she was mentally preparing herself to fake energy and paint a smile on her face so she didn't ruin her husband's sweet and romantic plans for the evening.

When she first entered the house she instantly heard the smoke alarm, smelt the smoke and could hear Austin and the kids' shouts of alarm, distress and the pounding of their feet as they rushed around. All she could do to stop her pounding heart and her scrambling mind of thinking of the worst possible circumstances that awaited her in the kitchen was dropping her purse and running to the kitchen. To be honest, what she saw in front of her was bad but wasn't as bad as she feared.

"What happened in here? You can't use the fire extinguisher on food! Quick use the water hose! Keep spraying I still see smoke. Ok now that the fire has been put on, could someone please answer my question? Austin? Ava? Alex?" Once again Ally took the lead in the procedure, delegating the tasks that needed to be done to solve the problem quickly and effortlessly. If she hadn't, her kitchen ,God forbid, her house might have burned to the ground leaving her family homeless based on the height of flames and the amount of smoke coming off the curry chicken in the oven and the burnt smell of the curry noodles in the pot.

"Please mommy don't be mad at daddy. He was just trying to make you guys a yummy dinner for your anniversary, Alex and I were helping but the silly oven and food would not cooperate with us and decided to burst into flames. If you have to blame someone, blame the food." Ava and Alex ran to wrap their little arms around their mom's waist and looking up at her with looks of pleading and their normal adorableness as they pleaded their daddy's case.

Ally could literally feel her heart melting in her chest and had the urge to giggle at how far Austin and their kids would go to be the sweeties she knew and loved. She couldn't believe that Austin had tried to cook something other then pancakes in order to woo her again and make this anniversary extra special. The obvious mess of the kitchen could be easily cleaned up, and believe her it would be cleaned by the entire family tomorrow morning, but the romantic aspect of the gesture won her over.

"Oh sweethearts, mommy is in no way angry at daddy or you guys. How could I be when you guys tried your hardest to be all sweet and romantic? That is all I could ask for; that you guys tried your hardest doing something you knew I would be happy about. I believe this calls for one squishy, tight and kissy family hug." Ally went down to her knees to gather both her babies in her arms for said family hug made only better when Austin joined in gathering the three most important people in his life into his arms where kisses were rained upon cheeks and lips.

While Austin helped the kids pack for their night at Grandma and Grandpa's, Ally phoned Swiss Chalet for dinner which unfortunately got her a teenaged, rude and abrupt deliveryman. "Judging from the burnt food smell in the air, BTW no matter how many air fresheners you have the smell won't go away, your husband tried to be all romantic and cook dinner. This of course resulted in it being burned so you needed to order from my restaurant to save your marriage which is desperate in any sense."

"Even though it is none of your business, I think it was really sweet and romantic that at least my husband tried to romance me; it is the thought and effort that counts in the end. Here is your money and have a nice night" Ally tried to keep her cool with this jerk; it was really hard not to use her hidden sass (thanks to her many years of friendship with Trish) to put this young man in his place. Plus no one disses her husband and gets away sass free, not on her watch. But she also wanted to start her romantic night with the man she loves as soon as possible so she held her tongue, the faster this boy went bye the sooner the romance would start.

"First of all Ally I am so so sorry that I ruined our anniversary dinner. I was just trying to be all romantic, sweet and spontaneous, I mean it is our anniversary which means this is a really important day designed to let you know, 100%, how much I love, adore, worship you. I am extremely thankful everyday that I walked into Sonic Boom on this day many years ago and decided to play the drums with corndogs and that I somehow all along the way won your heart.

Before you say anything, I already know what you are going to say next: "Austin, sweetie you should know by now that like Valentine's Day, everyday should be the day that you not only tell the people you love them but also show them in the small simplest ways. Don't give me that look, you know you were just about to say the exact thing but I beat you too it. I can read your mind, well most of the time I can." Austin said as he reached across the table to gather both of his wife's hands so she understood he was being serious about the ruined dinner and of course infusing his speech with his normal humor in order to bring a beautiful smile on Ally's face.

"Laugh it up Mr Moon. You aren't the only one who can read minds especially with my spouse. I don't even have to look up to know you are sporting your "I got over on my wife with my wit and knowledge of my woman" look which you better wipe right off right now or this night will end differently. Ally said in a mock angry tone of voice complete with mock rolling of the eyes but really she was trying to hide her smile at the dorkiness yet accurateness of her husband.

" Austin Monica Moon, you might be one of the most infuriating yet sweetest and most romantic guy I know. But I love how you always seem to know what to say and do to make my heart melt , remind me why I fell in love with you and continue to do so each and everyday. Now shut your kissable mouth and kiss me already." (insert heart eyes with a sincerity, love and of course flirting)

"Well if I gotta I gotta and I was taught to never question a woman so pucker up Mrs Moon. ( Leans over the table to plant a soft, loving, tender and sweet kiss on his wife's lips which of course changed to a little more passionate in no time and only when they both needed air did they split). Happy Anniversary Sweetheart."


End file.
